Kuchirumi:Catch a Fish - 4/15/15
4/15/2015 'Participants' Kuchirumi Geikami 'Title: Kuchirumi Makes a splash!' -Two Missions. There were two of them at the docks today. With a silent sigh, th genin grabbed both requests, shaking his head slowly. The fishing boat wasn't supposed to set off until three hours after the first request had been sheduled, which suited the young Geikami just fine. His nearly all black attire was completed by the lightly armored bracers and gloves he'd recently picked up, having intended to go huting today rather than out to th docks. He wasn't sure why he decided against his initial plan, other than it's been quite some time since he'd journeyed to the place of fish. he prefered crunchy foods, like carrorts and celery to the silky soft flesh of sea life, but he didn't have to eat it, so no harm no foul. The first mission had him heping an elderly gentleman with his fishing day, and the second had a group heading out on the sea later that -day, which would give him plenty of time to chart the stats tonight.- 'Well, it's already eight o'clocl, better get a move on...' he thought to himself as he headed off, the Docks beings his destination, a light breeze kicking up and ruffling the edges of his outfit, the chill brinigng a rare, pure smile to the boy's face before it was shrouded once more by his high collar. It was obvious who he was supposed to help, seeing as their sat a lone soul at the furthest point on the docks struggling with his fishing line. Silently, the nin approached, gently extracating the man from his dilemma with a bright, although pasted on, smile. Handing the request slip to his 'patron' Kuchirumi set off to work, seeting up the fishing chair, laying out the tackle box and organizing it for ease of access. He even threaded and baited the line for the gentleman, selecting a nice fat minnow from the bait buckets rather than a nightcrawler or dancing lure. He even jogged down to the end of the dock and picked up a bowl of steaing hot ramen for his client, setting up his wn parasol in the chair's supports to keep the the be-spectacled man dry. he was a funny looking sort, all rubber pants and no shirt, with a chest of hair thick and white enough to cause Santa Clause to lose his way, with or without Rudolph's guiding light. Holding out a slip of paper with the words, 'Anything else, sir?' the genin looked on in horror at what happened as his client took his seat. The bobber went down almost immediatly, nearly ripping the old man from his chair. With a groan, Kuchirumi's hand snapped out, kunai in palm, and severed the line before he lost his old person to the depths.- 'Strike one...' he though as he re-lined the pole, Old man McFishin's still stuttering at his almost frigid swim. " Why, thank ya boooy. I tell ya wut, you help me like dis, dis he-yah, and Imma senda home with a winner, yah he-yah?" All Kuchirui could request at that point, albeit silently, was that the man would shut up with that redneck sounding voice. it made him want to use the ol' fella as bait, but that would be un-shinobi like. Using a dancing lure this time, he handed the pole back with a raised brow, as if to say- "Now be careful this time'. Sadly, the rain began to pick up, reduicing visibility to near zero, even for the ninja present, and leaving Ol' Man safe and dry beneath the Geikami's pre-planned parasol defence. It was under the cove of rain that the poor soul lost his second fish, the two of them sitting their for an hour before they noticed the line was completely limp.- 'ENough is enough'.. came the agitated musing in his head. Strining the pole for what he hoped was the third and final time, he used the biggest, fatest worm he ocould dig from the darkness of the bait buckest, and instead of impaling the creature, he tied it to the hook before casting off and then handing it over. They still couldn't see to well, but at this point it was the devil's own luck that drove them, that 'One more try' mentality that made shinobi so tenacious.- "WHOOO-HO! ISSA BIG'UN!" came the man's cry as he braced himself against the wood of the docks, sweat pouring down his face from even a minute of exertion against his prey. Kuchirumi merely watched at this point, wanting his client to claim the glory for himself. AT the moment, he seemd to be doing swimmingly.- 'Wrong word choice'.. shot through Kuchi's mind as he saw the pole dragging from the fisherman's hands, pulling the male to his feet as he battle the fish.- 'YOu got this, geezer, c'mon!' - The Ame nin silently cheered, darting in to grab his ward by the waist with one hand, using the other, his right, to touch the bottom of the pole. Using the basics of water running and tree climing chakra control techniques, he planted himself firmly in place, using waht little chakra control he already knew in an attempt to 'flow' it into the pole, reinforcing the string and item in this fight to the wet. he felt the power this fish had, just from supporting the old man, and he knew that if he let go for even a second, he'd lose the fish and his payday to the briney blue. Using his ninja- grade wire, slipping his right hand from the pole to his pouch, he tied it around the Fisherman's wasit, then pinned the kunai tied to the other end of the length to the wood below, tossing his companion an 'I'll be back' look before he dove into the depths, slipping his rebreather mask over his face just before slipping beneath the surface. He followed the fiishing line via the remnant chakra he'd laced the line with. it wasn't much, but it was enough to guie him to the tuna that seemed morelike a boss battle than an item collection quest. The face shiled of his mask, having formed a seal around his face, reduced the waster's ability to distort his vision, and as he closed in on the fish, a flash bomb was produced form his tool pouhch and pushed through the water, covering the two feet between fish and foe before detonating and stunning the animal with both the brightlight and the concussive force that was amplified via the mwater's presence. This, howver, also effected the genin, and sent them both floating to the surface. When he came to, he was laying on the dock with a tuna the same height as himself, minus it's head, laying next to him and the fish monger laughing his ass off- "..amn it kid. Yuh shure dew kno 'ow ta do things the right waey. Ya knocked four o these sumbishes up!Imma go and let the counter know ya did al'ight, al'ight? Yew jus lay thur an rest, yew he-yah me?" Not even giving a groan, Kuchirumi nodded, knowing he had about an hour and twenty minutes left before he had to make his boat. At least the old dude was willing to go report in for him, not that it meant he didn't have to check in himself. it was just an appreciated geasture. Looking at the second request slip after he sat up, he realize it wasn't even for today, it was for tomarrow. His eyebrow creased in annoyance, but rather than grumble about it, he laughed. The one time he makes an audible sound, and there wasn't even anyone around to hear him. Rising to his feet, he brushed algae and dirt that clung to him free, shaking his head as he fel silent once more, his smirk wide enough to give the Cheshire second questions about his sanity. For once, he was in a damn good mood. - 'So this is what it's like to be a ninja..cool..' He took off for the main city center, amused y the days events even as he entered the building, confirming with the clerk that he had indeed completed his task.